


Sweet Girl

by VelvetySins



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Cramps, F/F, Periods, soft smut, wendy is a caring unnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetySins/pseuds/VelvetySins
Summary: Yeri is in pain and Wendy just wants to help.
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 57





	Sweet Girl

“Yerimmie?”

Yeri’s eyes blinked open slowly, adjusting to the light flooding into the room from the now open door. She had been curled up in bed all day, sleeping away the awful cramps she felt. 

“Hm?”

She uttered softly, eyes shutting sleepily again as the shadow of Wendy covered her view and stepped into the room. She heard the door click shut again and the soft sound of socks shuffling against hardwood. A cool hand found its way to her forehead and she nearly flinched back but rather leaned into the touch when a soft coo came from the woman’s throat.

“Poor thing, you’re burning up. Do you feel sick? Does your throat hurt? Is your nose running?”

Yeri smiles softly at her unnie’s worried tone and she shook her head, sad when the woman’s hand retreated from her face.

“No, I'm just tired today unnie.”

Despite being a group full of women, Yeri still found herself feeling awkward discussing her period with them. She often stayed out of those conversations, feeling like it was taboo to discuss despite it being so perfectly normal. 

“You’ve been so tired lately Yerim. Are you sure you’re okay? Are you feeling down again, we can talk to manager unnie about going back to therapy if you need-“

Yeri cut Wendy off sharply, she was fine. She didn’t need therapy anymore, she had been better than ever and one or two days of feeling sleepy shouldn’t worry her unnies so much.

“No it’s not that I promise. I just… I have cramps.”

She hated that her face got hot and her voice got smaller as she admitted it softly to Wendy. Wendy just cooed again, pushing her embarrassment further as a hand caressed her hot cheek.

“You could’ve told us Yerimmie, we would’ve taken care of you.”

As tempting as the offer sounded, Yeri felt as though her members had taken care of her enough over the years. She shifted in bed to sit up some more and winced in pain as her abdomen sharply reminded her that she was not pregnant (not that she was worried at all in the first place). Wendy observes her gently, eyes full of sympathy as the maknae let out a soft whimper. 

“Oh sweet girl, let unnie care for you yeah?”

Yeri just nods with a whimper, allowing Wendy to slowly slip into the bed and behind her and pull her back against her chest. The older woman wrapped her arms around Yeri’s waist, massaging at her stomach gently as Yeri leaned her head back into Wendy’s chest. They stayed like that for a while, Yeri slowly drifting off as Wendy silently massaged above where her cramps were at their worst. Yeri’s eyes blinked open wide when she felt Wendy’s hand experimentally dip lower, brushing over the waistband of her underwear.

“U-unnie?”

Yeri’s voice was quiet and startled, and Wendy’s hands retreated back to underneath her shirt above her stomach.

“Sorry, I was just thinking…”

She trailed off and Yeri felt her cheeks heat up, she could feel Wendy’s heart beating fast beneath her.

“Thinking what?”

Wendy’s hands stilled for a moment, resting comfortably on her exposed abdomen.

“I could help get rid of your cramps for a bit, I could make you feel good.”

It came out so quiet and unsure Yeri wasn’t even positive she heard correctly at all. She was too stunned to even respond for a moment. What Wendy was proposing didn’t sound too bad, but it certainly would complicate their friendship (not that the five of them necessarily held any boundaries when it came to touching anyways). She mulled it over for a minute before wiggling into Wendy’s chest farther, her breath tracing along the blonde’s neck.

“Okay.”

“Okay? You want my help?”

Yeri nodded, letting out a small yes into Wendy’s neck. She shut her eyes and felt Wendy reach to the other side of her bed, grabbing the precautionary towel she usually sleeps on and slipping it below Yeri’s hips. The maknae felt her heart race when Wendy slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of her underwear. She didn’t move very far before she stopped, rubbing Yeri’s hips gently and soothing her.

“It’s alright Yerimmie, just relax.”

Yeri tried her best, sinking into Wendy as the woman finally peeled her panties off, slipping them down her thighs just below her knees. As she settled back with Yeri securely against her, her hands slowly but surely moved to caress Yeri’s thighs. The contact made Yeri’s body burn up, and a familiar feeling began to wrestle for dominance with the cramps in her abdomen.

“Unnie is going to make you feel better baby.”

Yeri’s breath hitched when Wendy’s cool slender fingers dipped into her folds, wasting no time in slipping inside of her. The idea of touching herself in this state made Yeri feel icky, she can’t believe Wendy willingly volunteered to do so. But she’s certainly not complaining as the blonde slowly slips another finger in and pumps slowly. Yeri breathes heavily against her neck, small sounds of pleasure and pain escaping as Wendy moves around and gets a feel for where to go. A thumb grazes against her clit gently and she shivers, mewling softly.

“Shh sweet girl, you’re doing so well.”

Her thumb continues to glide gently across her clit as her other fingers work in and out of Yeri slowly. She was trying her best to make this as painless as possible, hoping the maknae felt any sort of pleasure or relief from her help. Yeri shut her eyes right as Wendy’s fingers found a sensitive spot, hitting it softly and causing Yeri to gasp and twitch in pleasure. 

“Unnie…”

She whispered hotly against the woman’s neck, her body shivering as Wendy rubbed against the spot again. Wendy only shushed her, her other hand resuming its place on her stomach where it rubbed gentle circles. Yeri kept her eyes shut, reveling in the pleasure building in the pit of her stomach as Wendy’s thumb worked against her clit and middle finger pressed against her sweet spot. The combined effort from her fingers pushed Yeri to the edge, and with one final thrust Yeri was unraveling in a fit of shudders. Sweat lined her brow and made her shirt cling to her back as her stomach contracted, her orgasm painful. Wendy continued to pump, drawing it out as she pressed a kiss to Yeri’s temple. 

“Unnie…”

The maknae whimpered in desperation as the pain quickly turned into pleasure, her orgasm taking over the painful cramps and flooding her with relief. She panted into Wendy’s neck, nuzzling her nose against the flesh. 

“Good girl Yerimmie, so good for unnie.”

She basked in the praise and afterglow of her orgasm, catching her breath as she came down. Wendy held her gently as she pulled her fingers away from Yeri’s now sensitive center. When the girl had calmed down, Wendy pulled away from her gently, wiping her fingers on the towel and pulling herself off the bed. Yeri felt uncomfortable, what if Wendy just left her like that? What if she realized what she had done and felt weird? But her thoughts were silenced when Wendy pulled the covers back, slipping the towel from Yeri’s hips and gently wiping her down with it before slipping her underwear back up. 

“Unnie will be right back.”

Yeri nodded sleepily, letting out a long breath as she realized her stomach didn’t hurt nearly as much. She shifted uncomfortably from her sweat covered shirt, slipping it slowly off of her frame and tossing it aside. When Wendy returned Yeri was almost half asleep, but the maknae’s eyes opened once Wendy slipped back into the bed with her, pulling her back in between her legs and against her chest. If she noticed the sudden lack of Yeri’s shirt, she didn’t say anything. Yeri tucked her face into Wendy’s neck again, settling herself comfortably as the woman rubbed her stomach gently and hummed softly.

“Thank you unnie.”

A soft kiss was pressed against her forehead that left Yeri feeling warm and deeply loved.

“Anything for you sweet girl.”


End file.
